The Day
by 5hForever
Summary: Heya fanfiction! also contains a little amount of Bigvera at the beginning :P
1. Chapter 1

The Day

someone asked me to write a Heya fanfiction so I did it! It's short but I hope you like it anyway...if you do review! Maybe I'll continue to write it ;) so enjoy! Oh and A different holiday will be updated soon, I promise xx you can also follow me on twitter (username Heya_Forever). So let's move on to the story :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So today is the big day. I, Naya Marie Rivera, am finally getting married. The past few months have been so stressful with planning the wedding, recording some of my songs for the album and working on glee. So I didn't get to see Sean that much but today is our special day, he and I are going to get married today to be husband and wife. Okay I have to admit that it sounds a bit scary now…spending the rest of my life with him. But I love him, that's why I said yes when he proposed to me.

I can remember the way my fans reacted like it was yesterday, they were so furios. But I don't care what they say, if they were real fans they would just care if I was happy and I am. Even if I didn't see Sean that much…the last year has been one of the best years in my whole life. I was genuinely happy just like I was when…

no. I can't think about her now, not on my wedding day. Just when I start to think about her again I hear a knock on the door.

"Nay can I come in?" It was Kevin, he is my bridesman.

"Of course little Bee" I answer with my voice trembling a little bit. The door opens and he steps inside, wearing a black suit that made him look really handsome.

"Wow…you look stunning" he says with his mouth wide open. I am standing in front of the mirror with my white dress on. I found it when I went wedding dress shopping with my best friends and family and when I saw it the first time I instantly knew it was the one. And when I stepped out of the changing room all I could hear were gasps and whistles from the boys. So I bought it and until today it was at my sister's place, so Sean wouldn't see it.

My hair is curled at the end, the blonde strands have grown out and my hair is almost as long as it was before. I'm wearing light make up that matches the season, and I don't want to sound self-centered but I really look good.

"And you're really handsome Kev" I say and wink at him through the mirror. I turn around and hug him.

"Thank you for being my best man, I couldn't wish for anyone else standing up there with me" I pull away and look him in the eyes.

"You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you" he says and gives me a peck on the cheek. He even blushes a little bit. "Soooo…are you ready?" he asks me.

Am I ready? I mean a few minutes ago I doubted that this is the right thing to do…"Yes I'm ready"

"Okay good…then I'll be waiting in front of the altar! Haha wow…I always wanted to say that to a woman" he says and chuckles. Then he leaves and my father comes in. Though I don't have a relationship with him as good as I have with my mom I still want him to walk me down the aisle and hand me to my fiancé.

"You look beautiful Naya…I'm so proud of you" he says and hugs me too. I haven't seen him in a while…when I asked him if he'd do the job I just called him.

"Thanks dad…I can't believe this is actually happening now" I say and smile.

"Me neither…you're so grown up and everything it's something I still have to get into my head. But now we have to go, we don't want Sean to wait to long, do we?" He smiles and takes my hand.

I grab the bouqet and we walk out the door just in time to hear the violins start playing. So this is it. Not long and I will be married. As we continue to walk I see Sean for the first time today (yes we wanted to keep the tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding).

He is wearing a black suit with a white vest underneath. On his face is a wide smile and I can't wait to stand there with him. As we finally arrive in front of the altar my dad leaves my side and I climb the steps to stand with Sean. The violins stop playing just as he mouths 'I love you' . The pastor begins to speak but all I can concentrate on is my soon to be husband looking back at me. And then suddenly the door bursts open and a familiar voice shouts: "STOP!"

And when I turn to where the voice came from I see her standing there, out of breath, but still so beautiful. Heather Morris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLIFFHANGER :D so I hope you liked it...please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

So I got some really positive responses to the last chapter :D And I know it wasn't fair to leave you all hanging like this so I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible…and see there it is: CHAPTER 2 :) hope you like it ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stares at her just like I do. What is she doing here? I didn't even invite her, not because I didn't want to, I just couldn't bear being in the same room with her. Just a few of our cast mates knew it, Heather and I were in a relationship for almost 2 years. When I met her on the first day on the set of glee I knew that she was special. We used to say that god has laid a hand and it was true. Shortly before we started filming season 3, something happened between us. I mean we've always been close but that one day changed everything.

Flashback summer 2011

_I was lying in my bed, it was just 8 in the morning but I couldn't sleep any longer. I decided to stay in bed because this was one of the last days before we started shooting again. I was just scrolling through some of the twitter messages and replied to a few of them when I got a message. _

_From Hemo: Are you up? I need to talk to you _

_To Hemo: Yeah you can come over but I'm still in my PJ's ;)_

_From Hemo: I don't mind, I'm coming over._

_Okay that sounded urgent…but I was happy that she was coming over. Every time I thought about her I had butterflies in my stomach. It was obvious to everyone that I wanted more than friendship with her. Kevin knew about it all, we talked about it when I was drunk one night and started crying because she was so perfect. I had this crush since summer last year and I couldn't change a damn thing about it. _

_So I got out of the bed to brush my teeth and took a quick shower. I put on some short sweatpants and a shirt. When I finished I went downstairs and made some coffee. I was sure that Heather wanted some. Just as I wanted to open the fridge to see if I have any milk left the doorbell rang. I went to open it and was greeted with a smiling blonde._

"_Hi NayNay" she said, and hugged me tight._

"_Hey you" we pulled away and went back inside._

"_Do you want some coffee?" I asked her and she just nodded. She was so quiet, it was unusual for her. She was always the bubbly one that could talk for hours, and she made me smile every day. She was the best friend I could've ever asked for and I was just so happy when I was with her. I got the coffee for her and me and we sat down on the couch in my living room._

"_So what is the emergency?" I asked her after I took a sip of my much needed coffee. Yes I was addicted to it but who isn't?_

"_I have something to talk to you about…you know I was with Taylor yesterday, right?" I just nodded while she held her cup in her hands and stared at it, not looking at me once. I had a feeling that what I was going to hear was bad._

"_Well…I broke up with him" she still wasn't looking at me._

"_Oh, I'm so sor-"_

"_No. You don't have to be. I had planned to break up with him for a while. That's not actually what I wanted to tell you." Her eyes were still glued to her cup._

"_Okay then just tell me…you're kinda scaring me here" I said frowning._

_Finally she looks up to me and I stare at those blue orbs I love so much. "I'm in love with someone else"_

_And that was when my heart broke. I didn't notice that she scooted closer to me cause I was too busy thinking who it could be. She was sitting really close to me now._

"_Who is it?" I said with a trembling voice, I didn't dare to look at her face. I didn't want her to see me cry. She still hasn't answered so I asked again._

"_Please tell me Hemo" I heard her taking a deep breath and I got my answer._

"_I'm in love with my best friend" she said. I couldn't hold back the tears and let them flow silently, trying not to sob. She was in love. With her best friend. How could she be in love with Ashley? They hardly spent time together anymore, I mean most of the time she was with me…_

"_Could you say something please?" she asked with a tiny, unsure voice._

"_What do you want me to say Heather?! That I'm happy for you? How can I be happy when all I wanted since the first day was to kiss you, hold you and tell you that I'm in love with you? Now I hate myself because I didn't tell you sooner…but I guess Ashley will be good for you too" I wanted to get up but I felt a firm grip on my arm, and a second later I was pulled back and Heather crashed her lips into mine. It felt like an explosion of butterflies in my stomach. Heather pulled away and looked into my eyes._

"_When I said that I'm in love with my best friend I was talking about you, not Ashley."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And that was how it all started and now we're standing here staring at each other.

"Please Nay, don't do it" she begs and all eyes are on her again.

"Why should I listen to you Hemo?" I ask her.

"Because I still love you, I've never stopped loving you and I'm just asking for another chance. Please, just one more chance Nay…please" she begs me again. And now I'm standing here, next to Sean, with my eyes on Heather, trying to figure out what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it :D if you did you're welcome to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I'm trying to upload weekly but I can't promise anything...thank you JubSweet for the review ;) your english is good! And I'm glad you like this story :) This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who always pays for meals, drives me to places and who I can talk to anytime...love you 3 but it's still weird that you're reading my fanfics :P sooooo back to the story! There's a lot of Naya's thoughts in this chapter and not a lot conversations but I hope you still have fun reading...and review if you liked it :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still don't know what to do, and apparently it takes me too long to figure it out because I can hear the crowd getting restless. I can hear all the whispers but my eyes are still locked with Heather's. I see pure love in them and can't stop myself from thinking about all the wonderful experiences we had together.

When I look at Sean I just see the last few months being spent alone on my sofa, watching bad movies, sometimes eating ice cream and going to bed alone. That had never happened when I was with Heather, we worked together so we could drive to work together. We didn't spend one minute apart and life was just easy. And now I have a choice, a life with love and passion in it every day, or a life without that.

"I-I have to think about it" I say and storm out of the chapel, leaving the confused crowd, my shocked fiance and a stunned Heather behind. I run outside, wave for a cab and wait for it to pull over, so I can get in. I give the driver the address of my home and we head of. While we drive I replay what happened in my mind.

My ex-girlfriend just told me that she still loves me and wants me to give her another chance, while I'm standing at the altar with my fiance. I don't know what to do and run away. What am I even doing here? I should be married by now! How did she even know where the wedding would be? Maybe...maybe one of the castmates told her...they must have known what her plan was.

Still...what I did felt right. It feels like she stopped me from doing a big mistake and I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if she didn't come in.

My thoughts are interrupted by the taxi stopping in front of my house. I get out after I pay the driver and run towards my front door. I don't want anybody seeing me like this, still in my wedding dress with a few streams of dried mascara on my cheeks. Apparently I've been crying and didn't even notice. I open the front door with shaking hands and get in. It looks like a few hours ago, nothing has changed in comparison to my life. I need that right now, something I can hold onto that's not going to disappear or leave me.

When I get into the kitchen I pour myself a glass of cold water to calm myself down. I have a killer headache and I just want to rest and lay down, so I go into my room. I step out of my dress and throw it into my bathroom, I just don't want to see it anymore. It reminds me of everything I lost, even if I just got one of those things back.

When I get back into my room, I put on some boxers and a wife beater, close the curtains and sit on my bed. After a few minutes of staring into space it gets cold and I decide to pull the sheets over my cold body. I try to fall asleep but all I can think about is the hurt look on Sean's face and the glimmer of hope and love in Heather's eyes. Then I see the picture on my nightstand, it's the one taken at the premiere of the movie 42, where Sean and I first attended a public event together. I look different on that picture...happy but not as happy as I look on the picture that I pull out of my nightstand a minute later.

It's the one from my vacation in Mexico with Heather. We're standing at the ocean, Heather behind me with her hands tied around my waist. There was a bright smile on my face, right next to Hemo's lips that are planted on my cheek. The smile is different, it expresses the pure joy and happiness I felt in this moment when it was just me and my lover spending a beautiful vacation there. That smile never came back since we broke up, not even when I was with Kevin. And he always managed to make me laugh.

Again I am pulled out of my thoughts, but this time it is a small knock on my bedroom door that catches my attention. I wonder who it could be...just 2 people have a spare key to my house. Kevin and my mom. When I hear another knock I hear myself talking with a hoarse voice.

"Come in" I say firmly. When the door opens I see my sister Nickayla standing there, holding a box of tissues and ice cream. She walks into the room and I let her get onto the bed and under the sheets.

"I'm here if you want to talk...and if you don't want to we can just sit here and eat ice cream, just like we used to when we were younger, ok?" she asks and puts her arms around my shoulder so I can snuggle into her side. This is one of the few places where I feel save and loved. My little sister is always there for me in times of hurt or when I need someone to talk to. She was the one I could trust the most so I started telling her everything.

After an hour she knew everything about my history with Heather, how happy I was back then and how I missed it. She was the first one I told about the feelings I held back and even though I started crying a few times it was really relieving to tell someone about all the things that were such a big burden for me.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way Nicky...she should've never found out and then me and Sean could've spent the rest of our lives together and nobody would've cared and" I start crying again because I still can't believe what happened.

"Believe me sis...it's good that this happened! Because of all the things you told me I can tell that you still love Heather. The look on your face when you saw her in the chapel was the look of relief, almost like you wanted someone to barge in there and tell you to stop...and I think that true love always finds a way to bring two people together that are meant to be."

I think about what she just said and realise that she's right. And even though I may look like crap there's one thing I have to do. I have to find my soulmate, the one person that I really want to spend the rest of my life with and talk to that person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you liked it...and did you see the glee promo? I wonder why Rachel is slapping the hell out of Santana :P and I also NEED to know what #starttogetherendtogether meant...are Brittany and Santana getting back together or what? Leave your thoughts and comments here or talk to me on twitter ( Heya_Forever)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

new chaaaaapter :D thanks for the positive reviews to the last chapter...it makes me really happy that you like this story ;) again this chapter is dedicated to my sister because I promised that I'd dedicate 7 chapters to her :P and it is also for Nins ( Little_MsGleek on twitter) who asked me to start this fanfic and wanted me to post this chapter today :D here it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I change into a pair of jeans and a shirt and grab my bag, phone and keys. But before I head out I get my sister and hug her tight.

"Thanks Nicky, you always know what to say to make me happy again..." I thank her.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, you're my big sis and I bet you'll always be there for me too, right?" she asks and kisses my cheek.

"Of course baby sis" I say and finally head out with her. I see her car standing in the driveway and ask her if she can drive my to Heather's place. I forgot my car at the church, I just had to get out of there...so we get into my sister's car, an Audi S5. She bought it a year ago when her modeling job started.I love her car more than my own, a black SUV. I want to get a new car anyway so maybe I'll go car shopping soon.

My sister starts the engine and soon we are on our way to Heather's place, music blasting from the radio, Nick and me singing along. My mood is much better now that she helped me to clear my mind and to realise what I want and need. We pull up at Heather's driveway and I get out of the car.

"Thanks for driving me...I'll tell you how it went okay? Love you" I watch her drive away and step onto the porch that is so familiar to me, then I knock on the door with hesitation. I stand there waiting for Hemo to open it and almost turn around to go when I hear a creek. The door opens and reveals the blonde I've loved since day one.

"Naya...you're here" she says with a surprised look on her face.

"Can I...can I come in?" I ask her with a shaky voice. I don't know what I am going to tell her when we're inside, I still have to figure out.I take a look at her. She's wearing sweatpants and a shirt, but she still manages to take my breath away.

"Of course..." she steps aside and lets me into her house. As soon as the door closes I can't resist the urge to turn around and slam her against the door, just to kiss her. She's surprised at first but then I feel her lips move against mine. It feels like two years ago, like nothing ever happened. The fireworks are still there and now I don't try anything to make them go away. I know that here's the place where I want to be, at her side. After a few minutes I pull away and just look her in the eyes.

"Wow..." she breathes out and smiles. There's the sparkle in her eyes that I missed so much the last 2 years when I saw her at work almost every day. And now the good feeling in my gut grew stronger and stronger. I let out a chuckle and and hug her.

"I missed you so much...every day that I spent without you was such a torture for me! And when I saw you in the church earlier I was so relieved that you were there because marrying Sean was just my plan B...I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my soulmate. And I-" I was stopped when I felt her lips on mine again. She breaks the kiss and I feel her eyes bore into me, as I look on the ground.

"Hey, look at me" she begs and puts her hand under my chin. I finally look up to her and see her smiling. "I love you Naya...I've loved you since the first day that I met you and I won't ever stop loving you because you are perfect to me. I missed you too" she says and gives me a peck.

"I'm so happy right now" I sigh and we go into her living room and sit down on the couch.

"Me too...I almost wanted to turn around and just leave when I stood in front of the wings at the church earlier but I'm glad I didn't do it. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?" She stands up and goes into the kitchen that's right next to the living room, and comes back with two beers in her hands.

"Oh my gosh beer is totally what I need right now!" I exclaim and take the bottle, eager to take a sip.

"Cheers beautiful" Hemo says and we both drink straight from the bottle. We used to do this every day after work, it was quite relaxing. Sometimes we drank it in the bathtub when we occasionally took a bath together, or just on the sofa like now. Those are the times that I'm fully relaxed, when I'm with her. I just feel really bad about running away from Sean without explaining it to him.

"Is it okay if I make a short call?" I ask her and get up after she nods. I go outside, but instead of calling him I just send a text message asking him if we could meet up to talk tomorrow. After that I send another text to my sister telling her that everything went great and that she'll get more information another time. When I get back into the living room I hear soft music playing and a few candles are lit up. Heather is standing in the doorway, looking at me.

"Can I have this dance Ms. Rivera?" she asks while she comes up to me, still in her shirt but without the sweatpants. I gulp and take my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Anytime" I answer and take her hand. We slow dance, our faces just a few inches apart and I hum the melody of the song. After a while we hug and Heather kisses my neck as we continue to dance and I just take in the smell that I havent smelled since forever. When the song changes we stop dancing and just stay there taking in the easiness from the moment, the easiness we only experience when we're together. Heather moves the kisses up my neck, onto my cheek until she is right in front of my face. We both lean in slowly and wait for the spark to ignite again and again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up the next morning I'm not in my own bed. It doesn't feel strange though. And suddenly the things that happened yesterday come into my mind again. I open my eyes and see a sleeping beauty next to me. Her blonde waves fall perfectly onto the backside of her shirt, she's sleeping on her stomach. I'm lying on my back facing the ceiling. I check the clock on the nightstand and see that it's just 8 in the morning. Heather and I went to bed early, I was too exhausted to stay awake with all that happened yesterday.

Suddenly Heather rolls over and snuggles into my side. Another thing that reminds me of the past is how good we fit together, whether it was when we hugged or cuddled, it always seemed perfect with her. I put my arm around Heather and she snuggles further into me. I don't want to wake her yet so I cuddle into her and try to fall asleep again, but the thoughts running through my mind prevent me from doing that. I give it up and take a look at my phone. I have 3 missed calls and two text messages. All the missed calls are from Sean, just like one of the texts. It says that he wants to meet me at my house at 12am. The other text is from my sister, she cant wait to hear all about it. I think I'm calling her when I'm home...I just want to spend more time with Hemo. I also take a quick look at my twitter account and when I look at the trends I see 'Heya Forever' standing at the top. So the media already published what happened...

Just as I put my phone away I hear a light sigh next to me and my blonde starts moving. I close my eyes to pretend that I'm asleep, but a few seconds later I hear Heather chuckling. I open my eyes just to see her smiling at me.

"Good morning honey" she says and gives me a peck on the lips.

"How can you always tell if I'm awake?" I ask and run my fingers through her hair.

"I've known you for a while now, your nose twitches a little and that gives you away" she smiles and kisses me again. We lay there a little longer, cuddle and kiss. After a while we get up, cause I need coffee to be able to start the day. We take a shower, not together because we want to wait until the things between Sean and myself are sorted out, and then we just sit on the couch and talk about the last few months. The time flies by as we spend the time together and when I check the time its almost noon.

"Shit I have to go...I...I promised Sean that we would talk. I owe him..." I tell Heather and get up to gather my stuff. When I have everything we stand at the door, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I understand that you have to do that...but please text me when you're finished talking to him, so I can come over" she pleads and pouts.

"Of course baby...you'll be the first one to know" I hug her and kiss her goodbye before I have to face the mess that I left behind when I ran out of the church yesterday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter turned out longer than planned...review if you liked it ;) if this story gets more reviews I might be tempted to update earlier :D juts like it did today :P


	5. Chapter 5

The Day 5

I get out of the taxi and look on my watch. 11.30am. Which means I have like half an hour left to get ready, and then Sean will be there. I get into my house and run upstairs to change into new clothes, because I didn't take any with me when I went to Heather's place yesterday. I can't decide whether I want to wear a short red summer dress or a light blue shirt with shorts. I wait until I put some make-up on to see what looks better, and after a while I can't help myself and take the red dress because that's just my colour.

I hear the doorbell ring and run down the stairs, just to open the door, breathing very fast. Sean is standing outside, wearing sweatpants and a black shirt. He has dark circles under his eyes, and looks really exhausted. I feel really bad now, I didn't even care about his feelings yesterday and just left him standing there without any reason.

"Come in..." I say and go into the living room, leaving him to follow me. I can't look him in the eyes, I'm just too much of a coward. We sit down and it's silent for a few minutes. I can hear the birds tweeting outside, they are just a little bit louder than my own heartbeat, which is really loud. Sitting here with Sean makes me realize that I'm not going to miss him, as harsh as it may sound.

"I'm sorr-"

"Why Naya? Why did you do that to me? You left me standing there, I felt completely humiliated to be left at the altar! And I couldn't even tell my family that you just got cold feet, everyone saw what was going on between you and that little bitch, with their own eyes!" He stands up

"Don't call her a bitch you fucking idiot! She's the best thing that ever happened to me! She was always there for me when I was with her, not like you! She cared about me all the time!" I shout at him.

"And where has she been the last few months? Can you tell me, little miss perfect? She left you, just like everyone else will when they get to see how you really are..."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me, but she tried to contact me every single day. She didn't give up on me, but I wanted to get away from her because I wanted us to work. Kevin was right about you" I say mockingly.

"So you met up with that little slut behind my back?" he asks in rage. And that is when I see red. My breathing becomes very fast and I can't control what I'm doing anymore.

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME_?!" I punch him in the face and he tumbles back. When I realise what I've just done and look at my hands and I have sit down on the couch. He's just standing there looking at me in disbelief. Nobody is moving and I can't hear the birds outside anymore. I have to get my shit together...

"I'm- I'm sorry...but...you have to know that's she's my everything. I don't want to part like this Sean, I'm not one of those girls. But I think it's better if you go now. I don't want you to call me or text me anymore, are we clear?" I look at him apologetically.

"I shouldn't have called her a slut, I'm sorry...but Naya I can't lose you. I need you in my life, you are everything good in me!" He starts crying and looks at me pleadingly.

"I don't know Sean...I'll need a lot of time, and I don't want to talk to you now so please go" I stand up and open the door. I don't want to see him anymore, not after what he just said. He walks past me with tears in his eyes, but I just look away and close the door when he's outside.

I go back into the living room and let the past few minutes sink in. Something like that never happened to me before and I am so overwhelmed, that I get up, walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey to forget everything. I sit down on my kitchen floor und unscrew the lid of the bottle. It's still full so I don't have to worry about not getting buzzed. Just as I want to take a sip, I feel something wet on my right hand and I see that it's a tear. Why am I crying? My life is so much better now that he's gone and I have my blonde back. But I can't stop thinking about what he said earlier. _She left you, just like everyone else will when they get to see how you really are..._

I hear the words running through my mind and scream because I want them to stop. It doesn't help so I try drowning my fears and sorrows in my one true friend: alcohol. I place the bottle at my mouth and take several sips, until I can't feel the burning in the back of my throat anymore. I don't know how long I am sitting at the ground but as I want to take another sip I notice that the bottle is empty. I get up but I don't make it to the cupboard where all the alcohol is in, because I stumble and then all I see is the darkness that ingulfes me seconds later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up slightly when I hear a scream. It sounds so far away and my head hurts as if it is going to burst any minute. I feel someone taking my head and slapping me but I am paralized so I can't move or speak, and then everything fades away again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As my brain shuts down again I suddenly am at a beach and I see someone walking up to me. I know that this isn't reality because it's Heather in a white dress, smiling at me. She's extending her hand and I want to take it but when I try to move my hand to grab hers nothing happens. Heather is really close to me now, still smiling but her hand is hanging down her body, and a little boy that looks like her is holding it. I want to say something to her as she walks further up to me but now I see that she isn't looking at me anymore, she's looking slightly past me so I turn around. What I see makes me want to cry. It is Taylor, standing in the sand, wearing a suit. And then it clicks. She left me to be with him...I want to run away but I still can't move my body and so I have to watch her walking away with him and the little boy. I start screaming and notice that I can move again so I try to chase after her but she's already gone. I am left behind at the beach and then I start crying, I let the tears fall freely thinking about what I could've had with her. I wanted all the things she had with Taylor. Kids, marriage and a life spent together, but I was too much of a coward to talk to her about these thing 2 years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise!


	6. Chapter 6

The Day 6

Sorry for keeping you waiting guys :P had some school stuff to do but now SCHOOL IS OVER YAAAY *-* hehe :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Naya was lying there, in the hospital bed in Los Angeles. The walls were plain white and boring, but the Latina wasn't the only one in the room. Heater was by her side, sitting next to the bed and holding her hand. The constant beeping of Naya's heartbeat from the monitor drove her insane but it also showed her that her lover was still alive.

And she was so greatful for that. When she didn't hear from Naya after she left like she promised, the Blonde became curious and got a little bit scared. If Naya promised to do something she would do it. So Heather packed her bag and drove over to her girlfriend's place.

Nobody opened when she knocked so she just used her spare key and got inside. Heather called Naya's name but didn't get a response and when she walked into the kitchen she had to hold herself together. The Latina was lying on the ground, surrounded by blood and Heather almost passed out at that sight.

She immediately called an ambulance and followed them to the hospital, where she was now, 10 hours later. When they got in, the doctors took Naya into the OR, to check if there was any brain damage.

Heather was the only one in the waiting area and about 10 minutes after she was alone she started crying. She had to contain herself from breaking down before, when she found Naya on the ground. A lifeless body, just lying there without moving. She hoped that there wouldn't be any damage, because she couldn't bear losing the Latina.

Heather loved her so much, she wanted to spend her life with her, being together and having fun. The last two years she was an unhappy mess, just trying to survive the day without thinking of Naya and now that she had her she didn't want to let go. So she sat there and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later a doctor came up to her with a concerned look on his face. Heather was asleep so the Doctor had to nudge her to wake her up.

"Wh- what- I'm awake, totally awake" she mumbled, still sleepy. When she saw who was standing in front of her, she really was awake.

"What happened? Is she okay?" The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"First of all, I am Doctor McCane. You are here for Ms. Rivera, right?" Heather nodded in response.

"The surgery was successful, there was no damage at all, which is surprising. It might take a while until she can function again fully, but she's on her way to get better. You can go see her now and wait until she wakes up" Doctor McCane just smiled as Heather threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, thanking him a thousand times. She was relieved to know that everything was okay. Even if Naya had to stay at the hospital for a few days, Heather would stay by her side not wanting to leave her. She loved her. No she didn't just love her, she was in love with her. Since the first moment Heather saw her she was captivated by her beauty.

Doctor McCane lead her to Naya's room and left her alone. The first thing the blonde saw when she walked inside the room were all the machines connected to the pale looking Latina. Heather rushed to her side and broke into tears again. She didn't want to see Naya like this, powerless, and just so different that she looked the day before. But the doctor said she would be okay, all she had to do is wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Heather was curled up in the chair next to the hospital bed Naya was lying in. She fell asleep a few hours after the doctor led her into the room, the previous day was exhausting for her too. Her sleep was dreamless just like her heart was left with no emotions. If she'd lose Naya she wasn't sure if she would survive it. A hand touching her cheek woke her up from the darkness. Heather opened her eyes slowly and couldn't believe what she saw. Naya's hand was on her cheek and a big smile was on her face. Heather shot up and tears already started to pool in her eyes.

"Nay...I thought...I thought I'd lost you forever" she let out a sob and Naya just opened her arms to wrap them around the blonde a few seconds later.

"I-I'm so sorry" the Latina croaked out. Her throat was sore from drinking so much alcohol. Naya thightened her grip around her lover's shilouette.

"Don't be sorry...I'm just happy that I'll get to hold you again" Heather managed to get out. There were still a few tears on her cheek but Naya swiped them away. Seeing her girlfriend this heartbroken broke her own heart too.

"I'm happy to see you again" she kissed Heather's head. The girl in her arms just looked up at her and said

"I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you...this made me realize that I can't be without you anymore. You are the love of my life and I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I'm not planning to let you go anytime soon Ms. Rivera" and with that she kissed her with all the adoration and love that had built up the last few hours. When she felt Naya respond to it she couldn't help but let out a sigh. She was desperate to taste those lips again and she didn't ever want to stop so she deepened the kiss by letting her tongue graze Naya's upper lip. The smaller girl immediately opened her mouth to let their tongues collide. There was so much passion in the kiss that they had to break it after a short time because of the lack of oxygen.

"I love you too, Hemo...and I don't want to spend a minute of my life without you either. So what do you say to moving in with me? I mean you don't have to...it's probably a bad idea since we-" Naya was cut off by lips pressing firmly to hers.

"I'd love to move in with you Naya Marie Rivera" Heather said with such sincerity in her voice that Naya believed it. A big smile broke out on her face as she peppered little kisses on Heather's cheeks, nose, forehead and finally her lips.

"You make me so happy Hemo" she says with a loving smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

The couple decided to get the doctor so they could get out of the hospital as fast as possible, but when Heather left the room all of their castmates ran into her direction first. They wanted to know how Naya was doing and after Heather explained everything she left to tell the nurse that her lover was awake and fully functioning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the doctor checked on Naya and everything was okay he gave her green lights to leave. Some of their friends still wanted to see Naya themself so after an hour of talking the couple finally got to leave. When they arrived at Naya's house Heather told her to just lay down. She got her a water and the pain medication the doctor gave them. It was afternoon already and when Heather got into Naya's bedroom the shorter girl was already fast asleep, tucked in under the covers. She put down the water and meds and slipped behind Naya. She didn't get much sleep last night so she let exhaustion take over her.

When she woke up, still in Naya's arms, she was really thirsty so she got up to get herself a glass of water. It was almost 10am so she decided to make breakfast. She hadn't eaten anything since the day that she found Naya in the kitchen, that was already 2 days ago. But first she had to clean the mess that was still left after Naya's escapade. After that was done she took a quick shower to wash off all of the pain and exhaustion from the past few days. When Heather was finished she decided to start with fixing pancake batter. Just as she was starting to heat the oven for the pancakes she felt arms snake around her middle section.

„Good morning, baby" a raspy voice whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt light kisses being peppered on her neck. When she turned around she wanted to melt at the sight in front of her. Her girlfriend was wearing her glasses, that she normally didn't wear cause she hated them. Her hair was tousled, and she was wearing a onesie with little hearts all over it. Heather gave it to her after the wrap of season one, as a sign for the love she felt for her best friend.

„Good morning beautiful" she said and leaned forward to kiss her. „How are you feeling today?" she asked with worry in her tone.

„Better than yesterday...thanks for the aspirin, I really needed that." Naya said and hugged her girlfriend.

„No need to thank me honey. Just promise me that you won't do that again...you scared the shit out of me. Are you hungry, babe?" The Blonde asked putting some of the finished pancakes on a plate.

„Mhhh hell yes" the Brunette exclaimed and got plated out of the cupboard. When the table was set the two girls sat down and began to eat.

„Babe this is so good" Naya moaned at the taste in her mouth. „I'm so glad that I finally got you" she said and leaned over to kiss her.

„Me too...do you wanna lay down with me for a while? I really missed you" Heather said and pouted. Naya nodded and got up with her lover to go back to the bedroom.

„Do you think that...maybe...can I take a shower first? I feel dirty and I wanna wash the smell of the hospital off" Naya asked shyly.

„Of course you can Nay..you don't need to ask me" she answered and gave her lover a soft kiss. „I'll just wait for you, take all the time you need" with that she went into the bedroom while Naya gathered new clothing and fresh towels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Naya got out of the shower Heather got a call. It was Naya's mom.

„Hi Mrs. Rivera" the Blonde said happily.

„Heather honey, how often have I told you that it's Yolanda for you?" Heather could hear her girlfriend's mother laugh at the other end.

„I'm sorry Mrs.- Yolanda" she giggled

„No problem, my dear. I just wanted to know how Naya and you are doing...a little bird told me that you might be together?" Just in that moment the young Latina walked in.

„Could you wait a second, Yolanda?"

„Of course Heather"

Naya shot Heather a confused look, raising her eyebrow.

„Honey, it's your mom...should I put her on the speaker? She wants to know if we're together and I think it would be awesome if we tell her together" Heather bent forward and gave her girl a kiss.

„Of course baby" Naya answered with a sincere smile. Naya knew that her mother wouldn't have a problem with her dating a girl, she already knew that her daughter played for both teams. Heather smiled back and pushed the button.

„Hi mom" Naya exclaimed „you're on the speaker so we both can hear you"

„Hey baby girl!" Naya rolled her eyes at the nickname „how are you? I heard about the accident! You tripped? My baby is so clumsy" Yolanda laughed. Oh so that's what her PR team published...it's better this way, Naya thought. Heather just looked at her with worry written all over her face. The Latina gave her a quick kiss and told her to stop worrying about that night.

„Yeah mom I just didn't pay attention and then it just happened, but I'm better now. I mean I have a pretty awesome girlfriend that takes care of me" she grinned

„SO IT IS TRUE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BABY" Yolanda shouted into the phone. The two girls couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

„Thanks mom. Good to know that you're on our side" Naya smiled „would you be mad if we talk another time? I'm still exhausted..." Heather gave her a loving look and squeezed her arm.

„Oh no problem baby! But you HAVE to tell me about the two of you sometime...how it happened and so on. But now you two have a good time! I love you girls, bye!" The older Rivera said excitedly.

„Bye" both girls answered and hung up. They just looked at each other and started laughing.

„Soooo...that was good" Heather smiled „I love your mom, she's so awesome" Naya just nodded. Both of them moved to lay down on the bed, Naya with her head on Heather's chest. They laid there for a while before Heather spoke up.

„I'm really happy that we're finally together again...I don't ever want to let you go, I just love you so much baby" a tear rolled down her cheek and Naya lifted her hand to wipe it away.

„I love you too Heather" and with that she leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooo...what do you guys think? I just have to say again that I'm really sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it :D review/follow/favorite if you did! And also follow me on twitter! My username is in my profile :) I'm sorry if there are mistakes :P


End file.
